Skyward Princess
by Awesome11
Summary: Link travels with Midna to save the world from Zant, but as he goes through his journey he gets increasing deja vu and meeting things and being that are familiar and sometimes act as though they know him, the voice he keep s hearing since he got the master sword doesn't help. A story connecting Skyward sword (ss) with Twilight Princess (tp) I'm using reincarnation theory.
1. Chapter 1

Link bared his teeth as he dismantled a few more of the puppets, continuing in his path towards the skull kid. The creepy looking kid with that strange smile and vibrant wardrobe blew into his horn again and about half a dozen more puppets came from pretty much out of nowhere. Link decided he'd had enough of this, and Midna seemed to be getting tired of this game of cat and mouse as well, so, he dodged around the creaky and noise wooden people just landed another blow on the skull kid.

This time all the puppets disappeared, and yet another laugh bubbled from the skull kid's mouth as he jumped up from the rock and dissolved into leaves. Link didn't let his guard down, looking around the clearing, but was too shocked to respond when he heard a rustle of dried leaves as the skull kid appeared next to him and wrapped his arms around his furry neck.

"Hey, kid, get off!" Midna said, obviously as unnerved by the kid randomly hugged him as Link himself was. The Skull kid ignored her and Link started to feel a snarl come across his lips, he was really tired of this kid.

"Thank you!" Those words stopped link from biting the kid, why would he be thanking him? "You kept your promise!" That was an explanation, but one that didn't make sense. The skull kid disappeared in yet another flurry of leaves, this time appearing in mid air above them, floating higher and higher. "Heh heh, bye!" Link sat down and just looked at him briefly, tilting his head in a look of confusion.

"Well," Midna spoke up. "…that was weird. Have you ever met that skull kid before?" She asked, looking down at him while patting his side. Link just shook his head. "Whatever, let's keep going, we have to be really close by now." It was true, they just had to go a little further into the sacred grove and then solve a puzzle set up by the guardians, which Midna found very annoying. But after putting their heads together a bit (which was pretty hard since Link could only bark) they managed to get past it.

With an air of reverence they walked into the man room where the master sword was kept. There it stood, in all of its majestic beauty, in its pedestal. Link padded towards it, his eyes gazing at its vibrant purple hilt, lowering to see the cool silver of the blade itself. Then, when they were a few feet away from it, it started to glow, getting bright and brighter.

The pureness of the light drew Midna back, being one of the Twili, shielding her eyes. Link could also feel the urge to back away in his impure and dark form, but more than that he felt the urge to proceed even more forward as he could feel the light purifying him. He look up, through squinted blue eyes, into the light. He was surprised to see that there was something there, something that looked like a women, but before he could he felt light explode from his own body.

The twilight settled above Midna's hand into the piece that had been inside of Link, and Midna looked at it with curiosity before a small smile crept on her face, she knew just what do with this. Footsteps caused her to look up and the smile became a softer one as she saw Link, human once again, walking to the Master Sword.

He put his hands on it, the grip feeling as if it was made for him, and slid it from its stony grave, vines and dirt from over the years coming off in an instant. It was perfectly weighted, and something just felt right within him as he raised it skyward, a soft breeze from nowhere blowing through the remains of what must have once been a beautiful temple.

"The sword accepted you as its master…" Midna said in awe, her eyes tracing the blade. A smile fell upon Link's face and he swung it a few times, partially testing out how (right) it felt, partially showing off to Midna, and he gave her a smile.

"Guess I'm just heroic like that." He said. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe you're just lucky it didn't choose to burn out your eyeballs or something for touching it." Midna teased before showing him the black and orange spiny looking thing. "This thing is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant cast on you." She took a look at it. "It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic…" Link looked at it. "Careful, if you touch it you'll turn back into a beast!" She warned.

"I know, I'm not stupid." Link retorted, and he though he heard Midna say something like 'that's debatable.'

"This things pretty dangerous, it's probably best if we just leave it here, huh?" She said, looking at link with her one visible red eye. "But on the other hand… if we keep it, you could turn into a beast whenever you wanted to… Yes, since Zant was kind enough to give this to us, we should be thankful and use it." She said with an impish grin.

"I guess that makes sense." Link replied, his fingers feeling the handle of the master sword, the one thing that could always return him to human, and it seemed to hum in his palm.

"If you need it, just call me. I want to keep a low profile for now, so when you're human I'll just hide in your shadow." Link nodded, still wondering how exactly that trick worked. "I can also turn you into a wolf and warp you whenever we need to now." She added.

"Yes! I hate having to walk everywhere."

"Yeah, well don't get to used to it, it's hard enough to carry your heavy load every now and then, I don't wanna make this arrangement a habit." She sneered at him with a teasing voice.

"Just as well, Epona would get jealous." Link replied easily.

"Hey, but listen, Link, I've got a favor to ask of you… would you mind coming with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight, it's hidden somewhere in Hyrule…" Link looked at her, the creature he had come to consider his friend after all this time together.

"I guess I can pencil you in, you know I'm a busy hero, and you probably couldn't handle something like this on your own." He said, winking at her.

"Well, if you wanna save the world 'hero', you'll need this mirror to defeat Zant." Link was about to say a comeback when something caused to words to catch in his throat.

'_Master…'_ The light and feminine voice was weak, and his head whipped around as it seemed to vibrate within his own soul to find the source, though he couldn't tell if it had been in his head or out loud.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Midna, who looked at him quizzically.

"No… what did you hear?" She asked, looking around a bit as well. He shook his head and sheathed the sword he had forgot he was still holding.

"Nothing, it must have just been the wind…" He said, and Midna disappeared into his shadow as Link walked out of the torn down temple, trying to forget the thing he didn't hear.

**oOo**

** What do you guys think? Should I continue this? I have a lot of plans for this, and I really like how this turned out, so I hope you'll like it too! Please review and favorite and all that good stuff to let me know if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Link knew that the fastest way to get to get to Telma's bar would be by using Midna to warp there (apparently she had something really important to tell him and he needed to get his butt over there _right now_) but instead he decided to call over Epona and ride her there. Well, that had been the plan, but somewhere along the way he had ended up sitting on a small hill in Hyrule field with her grazing next to him. He just felt like he had been moving so much lately, always having something to do, the next piece to the puzzle, but he just wanted a few seconds to just relax before going headfirst into the next chapter, to find the Mirror of Twilight.

He still remembered when he had first seen Epona. It had been just a little while after she was born, so she was just a foal. He had been invited along with all the other kids to go and see her. When he had first laid his eyes on her, he just knew that she was his. Link couldn't remember exactly, but he figured that he must have been thinking about what to name her since the whole village was going to get to put their two cents in on what she should be called. The world had just sprung from his mouth.

Epona.

The small foal head had lifted up and on shaky legs she had walked over to Link. Now here they were, fifteen some odd years later, saving the world together. Ilia always said she was really close to Epona, because they were both girls, and Link knew there was a lot of truth to that, she had doted on Epona since she was young, and the love was reciprocated. But Link always felt like he knew Epona, like they had been together for longer than a few years, like they had known each other for over a lifetime.

But Link figured that it was just because he loved her so much.

After a little bit he knew that they had to get going, so he hopped on her and went in the direction of Telma's bar, practically flying across the green grass.

* * *

Link entered the bar, pleased to see that Telma had made it back safely. He caught Louise peering at him from behind her leg, and he had to resist saying an audible thank you to her, instead he just tried to express it with his eyes.

"A few of my friends are here, they're just in the other room." Telma explained. "We're part of a small group, a group fighting for Hyrule. You'll fit right in." She said and gave a small wink. Link walked into the room and was introduced to everyone (who's names he forget almost right away) There was Aisha, a hardcore looking girl, Shad, a studious man with glasses, and a guy with armor covering his face. Apparently there as another member of their group, a man named Auru, who wasn't present currently.

Link headed out so that he could try and find out where exactly he needed to go into order to find the Twilight mirror, dropping a fish next to the cat on his way out, who merely looked up at him with a look that said 'about time.'

After that Link went out around the back of the city, exiting it to a small field where he was supposed to meet the Hero's Shade and learn a new move. Since he had never had any formal training it really was for the best, he mostly just moved on instinct, and he knew someday instinct would not be good enough. However, before Link could make it to where the golden wolf was he got distracted by a little girl in a small field of flowers wearing a dress with a little sun umbrella. She looked up as his footsteps grew closer.

"Oh hello there!" She gave a smile. "You look like you're a giant green grasshopper! Did you dress up like that just for me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ahm, no, these are just my normal clothes." He said blushing a bit, he had always thought they looked pretty cool, he never thought about it, but they were a rather grasshopper green color. He could swear he heard Midna laughing.

"My name's Princess Agitha, and I've invited all the golden bugs to my ball! But they must have gotten lost somewhere along the way, so I'm searching for them." She said. "Ooooh, could you help me find all the bugs?" For a second Link looked at her, but saw someone else. It was a tall boy, probably in his late teens, talking about a sanctuary for bugs. He shook his head to get the image out.

"Sure, I guess. How many bugs did you, uh, invite?" He asked, and her face lit up.

"24! I'll be in my castle, so when you find some come right away!" She said before kneeling on the flowers again, searching for more bugs.

"Why do I always let myself get dragged into this kind of stuff?" Link said to himself with a sigh.

"Maybe it's because you're an idiot." Midna piped up.

"I didn't ask for your advice." Link said.

"Well you got it anyway." She replied with a cheeky grin, which brought out a smile on Link's face as well. After that Link ended up skipping his 'lesson.' And By pure luck ran into Auru, who was on top of a super high tower thing at Lake Hylia. He gave him a note so that he could make his way to the desert.  
"By the way," Link said as he started to leave. "…I've been meaning to ask somebody. Why's this place called Lake Hylia?"

"I don't know, boy. There's a lot of old wives tales on it." He said, looking at the lake. " You might want to ask Shad next time you see him, that's more his area of expertise." Link nodded and left to Lanayru. **(a/n author chooses to skip boring details)**

Lanayru turned out to be one huge desert, with only one actual building which was on the complete other side of the place. Like several miles away. Oh, and the cherry ontop, there were sandfish that wanted to eat him. Yay.

For what it was worth, Midna wasn't too thrilled about the whole running-for-your-life-across-the-desert deal either, so when Link decided to take a break on one of the only part of the land that wasn't pure sand and was made of something solid, she didn't complain. They were only halfway across the desert, the sun had set, and Link had decided to make a small fire for the night, eating some dried fish he'd packed.

"How did this place become a desert?" He asked Midna, who was in her shadow form next to Link. She shrugged.

"Beats me, I'm from the Twilight, remember?" She said and reclined back in mid air.

"I think it used to be a desert." He said with surprising conviction.

"Yeah?" Midna said half heartedly, not really interested in a history lesson.

"Yeah, like maybe it even used to have a lot of grass and stuff, and probably more building, maybe even a temple in the center or something." He said as he tried to picture the place looking like the images that had come into his head. Some were of a place like Farons woods almost, other of a desert like this, but with more structures.

"Sounds like you've spent a lot of time on the subject." Midna said, inspecting one of her nails.

"Actually, I haven't." Link said a perplexed look on his face. Midna gave a shrug. "When I was younger Ilia was really into history on the land and stuff, I probably just picked up on it from her." He gave a yawn.

"Well, enough on the purpose of life, get some sleep, you're no use to me if you're died from exhaustion. I'll wake you up if we get attacked." Link gave a small nod before laying down on the rock, his pack as a pillow, and tried to fall into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**!Please read!**

** (A/N this next part is an omit from the story. This is going off of an event in Oracle of Seasons, a game that is in a completely separate timeline than the one I'm using, so, it wouldn't work with my story. However, I still wanted to write it, so here a little extra tid bit that didn't really happen.**

Link was running from the sand fish things. He was alive, that was good. He wasn't looking where he was going, that was bad. So, when he fell into the giant crack int eh middle of Lanayru desert, it was just his luck, and he just continued to fall down. Somewhere between screaming like a sissy and his body hitting the eventual ground, he lost consciousness.

Miles under the crust in a small pocket of beneath Lanayru was Suburbia. A place with so many volcanoes and red dirt and so hot to a Hylian it would appear as if a post apocalyptic Hyrule. On a beach, facing the lava sea, sat a girl, one of the many Suburbians. Like all Suburbians her skin was pure black, not a brown, but the color of obsidian., and her eyes were pure white. She wore the customary cloak with a hood to hide her face, as was traditional in their land.

Her cloak was yellow, unlike the typical blues and greens, and she had a key around her neck and a rare star shaped oar on her belt, a bright red bow on her hood helping her to stick out further. He was on the beach that day, and found the green dressed boy laying on the beach, badly beat up.

"Link." The girl said, and she reached out to touch his face, but her hand came back before coming in contact with his skin. Rosa knew this man, but when she knew him he had been a boy. A boy who had saved their land from destruction using his rod of seasons to lift up the temple of season which had crashed down from the world above.

But that had been many years ago, millenias ago, and he had always said he could come back for her, to go on another date with her. But his obviously wasn't the same man, or if it was by some miracle, him being here was a mistake. She quickly took him to shelter and patched him up, then found one of the hidden portals to the above ground place, and put him in, tears in her eyes.

When Link came to he found himself with bandages covering him, a few burns on his arms, and in the spring in Faron woods.

"Midna?" He called out.

"What?" She asked, coming out of his shadow.

"What happened?" He asked, his thought memory being of falling in Lanaryru desert. Midna threw up her hands slightly.

"Beats me, you fell and I abandoned ship. Then suddenly you just popped up here. I was meaning to ask you the same question." Link looked at himself, trying to figure out who would be this kind to him… that lived in the ground. Link found in one of his pockets a star shaped piece of stone, perplexed he look for some way to identify whose it was.

He never did find out, but he ended up keeping the rock, and tying a red ribbon around it.

* * *

** (a/n yeah, that's the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it, there's a lot more to come, like, I mean a ton more, and reviews and such are my fuel for writing, so… please do all that good stuff!)**


	3. Chapter 3

It took Link about five steps into the sand temple to decide he hated it. Tracking down the poes gave it an upgrade to loathing it. After he ran into the skeleton that only died if you blew up their bones (took him long enough to figure that out) and then there were the spirit rats… he didn't want to be here at all. Midna had been teasing him about being too scared to finish up this dungeon. But all that changed when he got the top.

It was like an item he had dreamed about. He could go up walls, evade enemies in a flash; he swore he wasn't going to walk anymore in this dungeon. Sadly, that was about it, just a few rooms where he could use it in, then he entered the big room where undoubtedly the big baddie of this creepy place was. Zant showed his ugly mug and put his sword into the bones of what looked like a dragon, causing them to reanimate and even become more deadly than they had been.

Link's best idea was to just use his top to go around the edge of the room, and every now and then go into the pit so that he could evade the spiky things going around the edge as well.

"Link, what the heck are you doing?" Midna called, trying to over power the wind at the speed Link was going at.

"I'm trying not to die!" As if on cue the Dragon skull started to blow out flames.

"Wimp." Midna said and shoved Link. A scream that may or may not have been girly emitted from his mouth as he rammed into the dragons spine.

"Ugh." He groaned, and then heard a shaking. He pried his eyes open to see that section of the turn to dust.

"See, what would you do without me?" Midna said as Link got back onto his top.

"Live longer." Link deadpanned. He got back onto the top and headed back to the rim of the area. After going through that a few times, the dragon skeleton gave a final screech and collapsed. Shortly afterwards the sand all drained from the room, revealing that the room actually had a lardy stone cylinder in the middle, the dragon head falling onto top, Link on the bottom.

He rolled his eyes and returned to the top, keeping an eye out for an exit. His eyes drifted back to the skull, and he could swear he saw something swirling in its eye sockets, something itching in the back of his mind.

"You should probably get Zant's sword out of that thing." Midna commented, and Link was just beginning to think that it was a pretty awesome looking sword. Maybe if he found a way to carry it around it would be neat, having a sword of light and a sword of the twilight. However, before he even could get close enough to touch it started to float into the air.

And started to try and kill him.

This portion of the fight proved to be much easier than first portion. He just climbed the chasm on his top, then jumped from side to side before bashing the skull several times. And finally, it landed in defeat at the top of the middle of the room. Link, feeling pretty tired, the novelty of his new item wearing off and knowing it was sometime in the middle of the night by now, climbed back to the top again.

The skull was crying out as if it could feel pain, the sword on it's head dissipating. Dang it, he really had wanted that sword. However, that's now all that happened. He watched as the skull floated up into the air once more. The horns shrinking as the twilight magic left it, bones hidden in the ground rising up, and a light started to shine. Midna even came out of Link's shadow to see what was going on as he returned to his defensive position wearily.

"What the heck?" Midna asked as the light became blinding.

"How should I know?" Link replied. Just as the light became its brightest it suddenly disappeared, faster than a blink. Link was ready to take on whatever was there. And sure enough it was a dragon. However, this dragon had a beard, a pot belly, and was more or less reclining on a cloud.

This was far from what Link was expecting. The dragon seemed to look around a bit, orientate itself, then his eyes landed on Link, and recognition sparked warmly into them, which freaked Link out a bit considering how he didn't know this guy at all.

"Ah, how good to see you!" The dragon exclaimed, his voice was warm and welcoming the like the pumpkin soup back in Ordon. "It would appear as though an evil spirit took over my bones, I must apologize for that Li-" before the words passed his lips, though neither Link nor Midna noticed, concentrating too much on the dragon, the master sword flashed briefly.

"…ah, I see. Well, I am Lanayru, the dragon of the desert. You are the young hero that has been gallivanting about this dungeon, eh?"

"Yeah, that would be me." Link replied. Lanayru nodded with a know look, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sorry about that. I had a little comeback from a sickness I had a while ago, and, well, I do believe I died for a bit. But it look like I'm okay now!" Link looked the dragon up and down briefly.

"Isn't Lanayru that snake thing down at Lake Hylia?" Lin questioned, and the old dragon gave a good, healthy laugh, the deep kind that came from the belly.

"Ah, yes, that Lanayru. You see, me and my siblings knew out reign was coming to a close, so we chose new guardians for our realms, I don't know where that Ordon boy came from – most likely Faron's doing, she always enjoyed doing whatever she saw fit – but they took up our names as well. I couldn't bear to leave this land, well; I guess it's been a desert for some time. I always hoped some day it would return to its previous lush and beauty, with the great ocean… but it has a new beauty now.

"If I remember correctly my brother Eldin took to live in the skies after the Gorons moved into the area and Mogma's disappeared to wherever they are these days. As for my sister Faron… I'm not sure where she is, she was awfully heartbroken when he lake moved away from her woods, she upgraded those beloved fish of her and they now bear a striking resemblance to her, both the river and water ones, I believe they call themselves Zora these days. Shortly after she left, to places unknown." Lanayru finally seemed to realize what should have been a simple answer had became way more complex.

"Regardless, you should be able to find what you're looking for up those stairs." The ground shook a final time and a bridge to a stairway appeared.

"Thanks, Lanayru." The name felt strange on his tongue, different then when he'd said the name previously. He shook his head. "Come on Midna." They hurried up the old, sandy stairs, the Master Sword flashing again, and again it went unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Lanayru sat on his cloud, and his head perked up as he heard something that fell upon deaf ears to other two who had left.

"Yes, I know. Perhaps he'll come by again." Lanayru let his gaze linger on the stairway for a few moments longer. "Good luck… Link." And then Lanayru but through the ceiling, leaving the temple he had let be a prison of his own making for so long.

* * *

**Okay, here's the new chapter. Sorry, I wasn't sure how to write this one for a bit, but I think it came out decent. In the mean time, to make up for making you wait so long, here's another extra!**

* * *

In between jobs Link sometimes returns to the small pools where the spirits sleep. He'll ride Epona there, and then sit down on the bank and relax. He doesn't think about his job or destiny. He doesn't allow himself to dwell on the hardships. He just sits. Sometimes he does start to dose off, but those are sometimes the best times.

When he's half asleep he swears he stops hearing water, he starts to hear a different language. A language that isn't spoken. It's sung but with no coherent words. It conveyed through dance, and in his mind the dancer is a blue lady spinning and gliding, her voice echoing through his skull.

But he'll wake from his revere and the half dream with dissipate like dew on a hot summers day. Sometimes when he wakes up it's sudden and he'll shout out a name, reaching out for someone or something, but his hand closes on air and the name stays in the air, but is unremembered and unheard by him. Sometimes there's tears.

* * *

**Yay! Here it is. This goes with my headcanon that the language of the goddess's is sung and danced which is why Fi dances. Anyhoo, what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and follow and dilly dilly, I'm really excited to see what you think!**


End file.
